Addiction
by SpiralDementia
Summary: Sheena is addicted. Addicted to a certain swordsman in red attires. But Zelos has other plans in mind. Special thanks to whatsername427 for correcting this story, since English is not my first language.


Title: _Addiction_

Author: _Finatora_

Disclamer: T_ales of Symphonia is the property of Namco and does not belong to me... for now *evil smile*_

Note of the author: _Here's the first chapter of my first English fanfiction! It's the translated version of my French story "Adoration"._

Special Thanks: _Thank you to Whatsername427 for correcting this story. Without her, it would still be loaded with mistakes :)_

* * *

**Chapter I**

Both worlds were once again united as one, its balance carried out by the minuscule tree that would be the guardian of the Mana of this freshly born land. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were finally reunited, to the greatest relief of Lloyd and his comrades. But it was time for them to part their ways. This was the end of their quest, and they did not have any more reasons to stay together as a group as they always had.

Sheena stared sadly at the horizon, while Lloyd and his childhood friend, Colette Brunel, wandered away in the search of all the exspheres scattered through the world.

_It could have been me… It should have been me…_

She wiped away a tear in her eye and hid her face, not wanting to cry in front of her whole clan, which had reunited to give her a triumphant welcome. She slithered into her room as soon as she could, again thinking at length about what she wanted to do next. She was supposed to be the next chief of the small ninja village of Mizuho, but was it really what she desired the most? After such an extraordinary adventure, she felt lost in her own village. Everything had changed so much. Would she be able to, once again, live a life filled with banalities, after she had known adventure, glory, and even Love…

She moved a lot in her bed that night, not able to fall asleep despite her great exhaustion. The next morning, she had made her decision.

In his mansion of the sumptuous district near Meltokio's castle, Zelos was bored to death. Laid down on a luxurious couch, his feet up against the wall, he was unwrapping one by one the presents sent by his multitude of female admirers. He gave most of them to Sebastian, not being as interested in luxurious clothing and chocolate as before. His mind wandered as far as in Mizuho, where he imagined Sheena living the great life, while he was not someone as important anymore. Having lost his status of Chosen one, but still respected and even recognized as a hero by many people, he still felt that this glory would soon be forgotten. He didn't feel like being another trivial man in this world. He sighed, nostalgic, and buried his face in a cushion in order to scream his anger out of his body.

Sebastian knocked on the door, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Mister Wilder, someone is asking for you downstairs," the butler told him.

"Sebastian, I thought I had already told you not to let anyone in here! I'm busy" replied the Chosen one with anger in his voice.

He then reabsorbed himself in the boring task of sorting by value the growing number of presents which ruled over the room.

"No problem, I'll tell your visitor to wait, then. But don't be offended if he she decides to destroy the living room after learning you do not have the decency of welcoming her," continued the butler, a mocking grin glued to his sharp face.

Zelos acted like he didn't hear anything, and submerged himself once again in his obscure thoughts. To his great surprise, a couple of seconds later, heavy footsteps were heard coming from the stairs and the door of his room was violently opened. A young woman with dark purple hair and a body which would make more than one drown in its own drool stood on the doorway, arms crossed over her generous chest.

"Sheena," exclaimed Zelos, moving closer to the woman. "So? Have you missed me? It's true that, after meeting a gorgeous man such as me, the guys in Mizuho are surely not as interesting anymore!"

"Trust me, every guy in this world are worthier than you are, fatheaded jerk," hissed the girl between her teeth.

Without further ado, she rushed into the room and caught a bag hanging from the pile of unwrapped presents. She filled it with food, clothes, potions, brief, everything she found underhand.

"Well… Please yourself. Take whatever you want," teased the chosen, a disconcerted grin on his face.

Once the bag was completely full, she walked to Zelos and threw it on his shoulder. She then took his sword and put it in the hands of the man.

"Hey! Do I look like a coat hanger or what?"

She ignored him and examined the room a bit longer. After a couple of minutes searching through the infernal mess, she emerged in triumph the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal from a chocolate box. She shoved it in his hand without a word.

"Okay, let's go," she muttered, grabbing his arm and leading him in the hallway.

She nodded to Sebastian and burst out of the imposing mansion.

"It's cool and all, hunny, but where are you taking me like this?" inquired the man while

letting her drag him wherever she wanted.

He could not hide it, he missed her a lot these past few days. He detached himself from her grip of steel and immobilized the woman in his arms.

"Ah! Sheena! Seeing how all these years you ignored and brutalized me for no apparent reason, I had no idea you would finally turn back on your decision. Come on! Kidnap me! I'm all yours, baby!"

She escaped from his embrace, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Stop dreaming Zelos. Just follow me, that's all I'm asking for."

"With great pleasure! I'd do anything for you baby. I'll always be there to service you! I'm not called the great Zelos, the Chosen one for no reason," he claimed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ah! Shut up," she grumbled, too happy that he'd accepted to follow her to push him away.

All the way down the road leading to the gates of the city, women stared at her with disdainful looks on their faces, to the great pleasure of Zelos, who saluted all of them with delight. When they finally arrived to the gates, Sheena climbed onto her Rheaird, which she had been allowed to keep, and Zelos took place behind her. They took off from the ground, both happy to have found each other, even if Sheena didn't let it show as much as her comrade. He held her by the waist and muttered seducing words in her ear. If they hadn't been so high up, she probably would have thrown him overboard.

"By the way, where are we going?" asked Zelos after a moment.

"No idea."

"What do you mean, no idea?" he questioned, surprised by the answer.

"Well, none for the moment. All I know is that we have to find Lloyd."

Zelos frowned, seemingly displeased. He thought he would have Sheena all for himself. He already knew that she had a little thing for Lloyd, even if she refused to admit it. And that guy, naïve as he was, hadn't noticed anything yet.

He tightened his arms around the waist of the girl and rested his chin over her shoulder, ignoring her protests. She was too busy flying the Rheaird to push him away anyway.

* * *

Voilà! First chapter done! So what did you think? Was it really a good idea to bring Zelos with her? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! :D


End file.
